


Boyfriend's Shirt

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kinda?, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Smut, it's honestly very mild, they are just dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Sometimes all you need for a well-spent evening is your boyfriend's shirt. And Norma knows it exactly.





	Boyfriend's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post it yesterday, bc it was my birthday but I got pretty busy fsdjnbdf
> 
> I wrote this fic back in I think July last year? I never posted it since I never posted my smut but oh well, let's give it a shot. also this fic brought me back from my two year long writer's block, so F to pay respects
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(I should finally write a proper smut fic tho)~~

It was already getting dark in the Truffula Valley. Night sky took over the horizon and stars begin to appear all over the darkness. It was a sign for animals to finally get some rest after this whole day. That meant it was also the time for humans to go to well-deserved sleep. Beside all the animals in the Valley lived Once-ler in his cottage. He spent his day with his girlfriend Norma, and as it was getting late, they decided it’s time to doze off in each other’s arms. At least, that was his plan.

Norma was sitting on his bed, lost in thoughts about this whole day. Not so long ago she was beneath this beautiful sky, looking at the whole Valley. But how could she compare it to her even more beautiful boyfriend? His wonderful eyes, sweet smile, soft lips and hot breath against her skin, and his angelic voice… Nothing else could be compared to him.

Suddenly, he came close to her, giving her a sweet peck on the forehead.

“I’m just gonna change, alright?” he said quickly.

“Alright, I’m waiting,” she replied as he was going away.

She looked at him from behind. Not only he was a gorgeous person but also so… Irresistible. She couldn’t deny how often the little things he did, made her feel things she found hard to describe. Even if she was the one to initiate their closeness, he could be just as flirtatious. How good he could be to her, how amazing it felt, when he was holding her in every way. She loved all these moments so much.

Filled with these thoughts, she looked from afar as he was slowly taking off his vest. Mesmerized by his movement, she knew she couldn’t let them go to sleep so easily. All she needed was only a little thing to make it more possible… And looking around the room, she got just the idea, what could it be.

“Once? Can I wear your shirt tonight?” she asked seemingly innocent.

“Hmm? Yes, go for it,” he answered quickly, not looking at her.

 _Perfect_ , she thought to herself with a wide smile.

After a short moment, Once-ler turned around. Without a suspect, he started.

“Have you seen my-“

His voice was confident at first but at mere sight of her, he silenced himself. Norma was sitting at his bed, just like she did before but now wearing his white buttoned up shirt. Shirts he wore were obviously too big for her, even if their body shapes were vastly different. He did let her wear his clothes before but every time she did she was just… Stunning.

Once-ler felt as his heart froze in his chest and his mouth was hanging open. He always thought to himself how beautiful she was but in moments like this? He couldn’t stand a chance. No word he said could ever describe her beauty. All he could do was just silently admire her in every way.

Norma knew exactly what kind of effect it had on him. A big smile spread across her face, as she spoke with lower and much slower voice, words dripping from her lips like honey.

“And? What do you think?”

He stood opposite her, blinking several times in a row. The heat quickly came to his face, making its way and flushing his cheeks.

That was all the reaction she needed. With a swift movement, she stood up and slowly walked up to him. Her hips swayed from place to place, while she approached her boyfriend.

“What? No words for me?” maybe she was a bit overdoing it. But it was for her cause and…  She couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed all of this. Her small hands moved softly across Once’s chest, landing on his shoulders.

“I- I…” he was too dazed by her to appear any coherent. She chuckled quietly at his reply.

No, he thought to himself, he couldn’t just stand there dumbfounded, while she was looking so lovingly at him.

Bending his back, he met her in height. While their big height difference sometimes caused them problems, they grew to adore it. He didn’t mind bending anymore, if he could just look into her deep brown eyes. He admired them, their warmness and beautiful color. He also knew, he had to continue. Once-ler made a motion with one his hands. Delicately, he moved his hand on her upper arm, up and down.

“I really wish I could kiss you right now,” he whispered tenderly.

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks. Putting her masterplan together, she had no idea, he could make up his mind this quickly. But she loved that so much.

Her hands changed position from shoulder blades to his face. She moved him closer planting a kiss on his lips. At that moment, she could feel how he melted himself in her arms. Grasping at her back, he deepened the kiss. His lips always felt so soft against hers, caressing them in a way only he could. This time she felt him put a little bit more strength into this. She smiled to herself. You know I can play this too, she thought mischievously.

From sweet slow kisses, she moved to deeper, sharper ones. Her lips touched his rapidly, moving faster with each new contact. Suddenly, she let her tongue deeper into his mouth. She could hear a surprised noise from him, that quickly melted into a pleased moan. Continuing, she started moving her hands more and more on his back and neck. Their breathes got rapt with every passing moment in each other’s embrace. Norma felt hotness of his breath on her skin again, and god, wasn’t that so satisfying. Pressing her body against his, she realized she still had his shirt on.

Her breath got steadier, while she moved away from him. She opened her eyes just to meet his. Deep blue eyes looking directly into her rich brown. In his look she could read everything. His desire, his pleasure, his longing for her but most importantly his endless love for her.

And oh, how he loved her.

Catching their breathes again, he moved his forehead against hers. He left out a small, contented chuckle.

“Hold on. We were going to sleep and that’s my normal shirt. Why don’t you just wear my pajamas?” he asked slightly awkwardly.

Her laugh got way louder than she expected it to be. After all of their action, that was really the thing he wondered about the most.

“Once, you’re such a mood killer!” she couldn’t try to hold her seductive demeanor, as she laughed more and more. After all, he was her lovable dorky boyfriend, she couldn’t change that. She would never try to do so.

“Hey, I’m being serious!” Once-ler buried his face into her curls. Embarrassed at first, he also started stop laughing at his own question. Was that really the thing he needed to know now? In a moment like this?

She finally reminded herself what was her plan all along. Regaining serious expression, she stroked his face and looked at him with half closed eyelids.

“You know, you can always… Help me change it,” she leaned closer to him, whispering the words.

And at that second, his face was all tomato red. He instantly looked at her and moved his eyes lower, staring at the shirt she was wearing. In that short moment, he realized what she wanted to do, right from the start. Her plan became crystal clear but he couldn’t deny… He wanted this as much as she did.

“O-of course.”

Once didn’t want to appear so nervous now, yet his voice refused to obey. She smiled widely at his reply. That gave him much more of that needed confidence.

He blinked several times and lifted up his hands. They started trembling at the contact with the cloth but he brought his mind up to the plan. He needed to stay relaxed and do as she says. Although, it was very easy to tell, he could never tell her how much he enjoyed being bossed around by her. In situations like this, that is to say.

Finally, he started unbuttoning her shirt. Button after button his long fingers were sliding on the material. After several, she touched his hands with hers and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sure it will be enough for now,” her voice remained irresistibly sweet and tempting towards him. He was startled for a moment as she continued her action.

Her hands moved at the back of her neck. She touched the collar of the shirt and slid it off on her arms. She stopped at certain point just enough to expose her round breasts.

“Much better, don’t you think?” she smiled at him again, looking up to see his reaction.

And oh, what she was doing to him now. Once quickly lost his breath, even faster than earlier. He saw her naked several times now, but in his core he was still flustered by her. Her forwardness always came to him as a surprise. Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny how attractive he found her in every single way. She was much more outspoken and was able to voice anything she wanted. She could boss him around, while he would enjoy every minute of it. She was extraordinarily beautiful as well. Once-ler could easily describe her as the most stunning person he has ever seen, and he did so many times to others. He loved every feature, every little trait of her. He loved her more than anyone he could ever love.

While he was looking all breathless and astounded by her, she couldn’t help but softly look away from his stare. Norma wasn’t the one to get embarrassed, yet whenever he looked at her in that way, she felt sweeter than ever. She still couldn’t believe how beautiful she was in his eyes. Of course nowadays, she wasn’t the one to feel self-conscious by her appearance as she did in the past. Despite that, she knew how often she was declined because of her body type, curves, and weight. From her past experiences in dating, Norma knew it could go in any way. But then there was Once-ler. The man who admired everything about her looks and wasn’t afraid to say it. She felt so confident and good around him like around no one else.

Getting away from her thoughts, she moved her hand on his chest.

“What about you now? Care to join me?” her voice sounded heavenly to him, he could get lost in her words any day.

“Right up,” he said with a dreamy voice and smiled back at her.

With a quick movement, he removed his plain white shirt. He tried very carefully not to tangle himself. In a moment like this anything could happen and he wished to appear as self-assured as he could for her. Fortunately, it came off slickly from his body. He tossed the shirt out on the floor without a care, while looking at her again.

He was very skinny, pale, and had freckles all over his shoulders and elbows. He always told her, how much he didn’t like them but she never cared. She never cared if he said he appeared too little masculine. In her eyes, he was just… Amazing. Norma always gazed at his chest being quite impressed, losing herself in his features. No matter what he said, she loved all of his details. She loved kissing him, telling him how much she loved him. All around, he was her charming, sweet boyfriend and she knew he deserved every bit of her love and more.

It all made him feel so much better. He remembered all these moments when his peers or his own family made fun of his appearance. That he wasn’t manly, he will never be treated seriously because of it, and he needed to change. It was the reason why, Once-ler began to hate these little things in his looks. And yet, Norma was always there to say something otherwise. In her eyes, he was so handsome, and so good-looking. She truly loved him the way he is, with all his imperfections. He begin to saw himself as someone who he really was, not someone his mother thought he is. Someone who could be attractive to other. Someone who deserves love. Someone who really can be himself to matter, not someone who had to pretend to gain others’ approval.

Breaking away from all the toxicity really did have a great improvement in his life. And he couldn’t deny, certain someone did have a great impact on that as well. 

She moved again closer to him, capturing his face into her palms. Her lips touched his again, with a delicate motion. She sensed her heart fluttering in her chest, when she felt his smile between kisses. After just several embraces, she stopped to catch her breath once again.

“I love you, Once-ler,” she said quietly, her eyes relaxingly closed.

He felt her tight grip strengthen on him and gentle heartbeats getting faster. He couldn’t contain a grin on his face. He took her hands into his and gave a sweet peck on them.

“Not as much as I love you, Norma,” he said affectionately at her. He felt like these words mattered everything at this moment. He meant it from the bottom of his heart and nothing could ever change, what they felt to each other.

Norma opened her eyes at him. They were both so full of love for each other. She chuckled at him, happy to hear it and she moved her lips on his again.

Their kisses quickly went from sweet and slow to more rapid and deep. His lips were surprisingly silky and delicate in his own way. She felt divine whenever he touched her like this. She nibbled at his bottom lip, moving her body way more and more. He let out a moan once again, gripping at her back even tighter. She knew exactly what could satisfy him. And she wanted that quite a lot now.

Knowing what would be the best for him, she moved herself against him. As she came closer to him during their kisses, her breasts touched his bare chest even more. He was surprised at first but he couldn’t complain at anything. Her movements made him more passionate.

He slid his hands from her shoulder blades to her waist. She smiled again between their kisses. He knew he needed to keep on. His palm softly moved across her waist on her beautiful curves. He stopped at her hips. He breathed stronger as his hands felt particularly private part of her clothing. Or more importantly the lack of it.

“You really thought about everything, didn’t you?” he asked sarcastically and raised his eyebrow at her.  _Of course_ , it was a taunt she thought and she loved it to the bits.

“Of course. And aren’t you enjoying it?” she said just as tauntingly at him.

“Quite a lot, actually,” he said as he continued to caress her lips.

She did everything to make it the best, so he knew it was time for him to return the favor. His mouth moved away from hers. Norma breathed deeply at the loss of contact. She knew what he was going to do. He made his way to touch the curve of her neck, on her soft spots. She made a pleased noise, while Once was kissing it with more force each time. He moved again to her collarbone. This time he hold onto it longer, sucking it gently. He couldn’t stop, she didn’t want him to stop. His hands shifted to grasp at one of her breast. She gasped loudly. Norma could never expect how daring he could get today. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

Once’s hand moved from outside to the center. At the same moment he was busy kissing her cleavage. His hands moved to her nipples. With his rough palms he caressed her at the top, doing a circular motion. Her breath was fast and shallow. Pleasure from his touch was amazing and with every movement she felt herself grasping tighter at him.

Finally, his lips made his way to her nipples. He started with licks, then to suddenly use his whole mouth. He sucked at the center gently, now and then stopping to lick around areola. Once knew just how much his girlfriend loved when he caressed her like that. He stopped to nibble at her and continue licking the soft spot. She blissfully moaned, as continued his progress. Once-ler couldn’t help but grin. He finally succeeded at his action and it was only the beginning.

His hands proceeded to go further. His grip moved away lower and lower, finally grasping at her thigh. With unknown confidence, he caressed it, first carefully on the outside. Since she was still wearing his shirt, he traced under it. She spread her legs more, so he could do it more freely. She loved how delicate he was but also with such force, he could do it all to her. Norma could never complain. He was always so good to her.

From outside he moved slowly to the inside. He knew just how delicate and sensitive this place was for her. His fingertips flowed on her skin as she became much more red on the face. Moving even closer, he started kissing the delicate places. He smiled again knowing exactly how many times she wanted him to touch these exact parts. Strength of his fingers changed constantly. From intense grips to delicate touches that gave her a greater pleasure than always. He started moving higher and higher to the point of almost touching her sex, yet after lingering for a moment he quickly moved lower. Her eyes opened much wider at this moment.

“What, are you really teasing me?” she tried to maintain her voice, raising an eyebrow while doing so. All she wanted now was him to touch her, everywhere he could. She was usually the tease for him, so seeing the roles reversed was… Interesting.

“Shh,” he silenced her “Everything in its time, love.” He just wanted to give her a taste of everything she was always giving him. And looking at her reaction, he was accomplishing it.

Norma smiled at his confidence. She enjoyed all of this greatly but he needed to know his place too. She moved him away from herself after the time. He looked back at her. His eyelids half closed, and him desiring more and more of her. Norma brought him around so he could straighten his back. She then quickly pushed him down on his bed. Smirk appeared on her face, confident with her actions. He was obedient to everything she did.

As she laid on the top of him, she dipped down and kissed him with force. His hands came back again at her waist, moving along with her body. They started to become more rapid, desperately wanting every single bit of each other. Their hands moved all over their bodies, their kisses became much sloppier and deeper… But Norma knew just before all of that, she had to do something for her lovely boyfriend.

Her openmouthed kisses trailed her way on his jawline. He loved that place so much, she knew that. Once-ler was already making all sorts of pleased noises there, that just spiked up her need for him. Just as he did before, she trailed her way on the curve of his neck. Her palms started longing onto his bare chest. She didn’t hesitate and started to caress his nipples. He was even more sensitive there than her, thus the first contact made him inhale loudly. Well, wasn’t that what deserved, after everything he was doing to her.

Norma knew there was a thing he loved just as much. She stopped kisses on his neck and opened her mouth more. After few of her licks, she nipped at his shoulder. At first she heard a gasp from Once as soon as he realized what she was doing. Yet he moaned again and smiled right after. The grip of her teeth got stronger and she sucked that place harder. When she finished, she sweetly kissed at the place, knowing the action before will sure leave a mark. She looked up to him. His face was all flushed up, still he had such a satisfied look on his face. Norma continued her work. Her teeth worked against his skin, leaving several more marks on his neck and shoulder. All while he sounded more and more filled up with pleasure.

She was just as contented as him but she knew she needed to finish her play and get to the action. Her lips started moving across his bare chest. Longing onto it, her kisses were just as fantastic for him. To complete, she slid off her hands down, delicately drawing shapes with her fingertips. She stopped at the verge of his pants. Her palms were already on his crotch, feeling his still clothed arousal. The sudden contact already made him groan. Norma smiled again as she moved her hands on his stomach and looked up at him.

“So… You’re saying yes?” she asked last time alluringly. She had to know his words.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek. His gaze was both loving and full of desire. She sighed gently at him, knowing absolutely everything she needed, just from this one look.

“Oh… Definitely,” Once-ler replied slowly and seductively at her question.

Norma smirked back in his direction. Wearing his shirt was the best idea, she thought absolutely mesmerized by him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
